


Anime short stories

by Atinyz_8_Armyz_7_Animez



Category: Haikyuu!!, Head cannons - Fandom, K (Anime), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Spicy headcanons, anime - Fandom, y/n - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha Bakugou Katsuki, Anime headcanon, Canon - Anime, Fanfiction, Headcanon, Multi, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, Soft Midoriya Izuku, anime fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atinyz_8_Armyz_7_Animez/pseuds/Atinyz_8_Armyz_7_Animez
Summary: Soft and Spicy anime one shotsDeku there's something I would like to tell  you, please don't say anything till im done talking,"So you start playing with your hands because you don't know how to start,"Okay I wanted to tell you tha-""He stupid nerd we need you"Deku looks back at bakugo and looks back at you. "Can this wait"You just nod your head, and Deku leaves to go see what he needed.Your heart was all broken because you don't know when you will ever get to tell him how you feel.
Kudos: 2





	1. Telling Deku you love him

You are in love with deku, and you are absolutely terrified of telling him because you don't know how he will react, and you don't want to be rejected, so you never tell him. Until now, you guys are about to graduate UA and become pro hero's, so you thought this would be the only chance to tell him how you feel. So all of class 1-A are in the back getting ready so they can be seated for the ceremony, so you decide to pull Deku aside and tell him is you feel.  
"Deku there's something I would like to tell you, please don't say anything till im done talking,"  
So you start playing with your hands because you don't know how to start,  
"Okay I wanted to tell you tha-"  
"He stupid nerd we need you"  
Deku looks back at bakugo and looks back at you. "Can this wait"  
You just nod your head, and Deku leaves to go see what he needed.  
Your heart was all broken because you don't know when you will ever get to tell him how you feel.  
Two years have passed and you still never had the chance to tell Deku how you feel and that weighs on you because you see him in tv everyday.  
So one day you Deku and you have to team up for a special mission, you guys have to go the a children's hospital and hangout the sick kids, and so you thought he maybe this will be the perfect time to tell him how you feel.  
While you and Deku are being driven to the children's hospital you finally told him,  
"Hey Deku do you remember about two year's ago I was trying to tell you something but bakugo need your help."  
"No not really but what's up"  
"Umm what I wanted to say is that I'm kind o-"  
" oh look we're here," you kind just roll your eyes because this the second time you have been Interrupted.  
"Deku wait" you kind of pause, and took a deep breath and say "I love you Deku! And I've always have since we were kinds in UA."  
That make Deku stop in his tracks, he kind of still there.  
"Say something please"  
Deku turns around facing you, "why"  
You looked at kind of confused and you start to chuckle at what he said, "Deku, you are an amazing person, who wouldn't nt be in love with you."  
Deku walks to to you where he is a few inches away from you, he cups your face and and smiles at you, " I wish you would of told me two years ago, you know I'm in a relationship with someone."  
Your heart breaks and tears start to fall and you back away from him, and all you could say is "oh"  
You whip your tears and put in a fake smile, "alright let's go and make kids smile."  
Deku looks at you sadly, and you just brush it off, maybe one day you will have a chance, you day to yourself "maybe one day."  
-the end


	2. Kenma’s special day!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature content up head, all characters are aged up! Have fun. One of my favorites to write. Follow my tiktok @Atinyz_._Armyz_._Animez

It's kenma's 20th birthday and you wanted to do something special for him. it's been about a month since you guys had sex, so you wanted him to feel good for his birthday, and you know your his best birthday gift. So you've had a an expensive lingerie set, that you had tucked away, for a special moment like when y'all would get married, but you decided to put it on now, a little pregame before the actual game. When you put your lingerie on you go and look in your mirror, it fit your body perfectly, the red see through lace around your breast fits absolutely perfectly, while your red bottoms is like the top but around the Vagina is covered, you have red see through stockings and they are buckled to your bottoms. You never felt more sexier than now. So you decide to call Kenma and see when he would be back home, he picks up and says he is on his way right now, your heart starts to flutter, you kind of get nervous, than you started to tell yourself should I do this, what if he hates what I'm wearing, no you said to yourself stop overthinking. So know your sitting on the couch you have your bath robe over your sexy outfit, You can hear the keys in the door, and the door opening so you stand up, and you take off your robe, and to your surprise Kenma isn't alone, he brought kurro with him, you gave goes red, because he saw your practically naked. You put your robe back so fast, and ran to your bedroom you share with Kenma. Kenma goes after you, he was hella surprised. Kenma grabs your arm to stop you from walking away, and pulls you close to him, he's like "why are you all dressed up." You kind of chuckle and say "well it's your birthday and I wanted to do something special for you." He looks your body up and down, and he bites his lip, than you here kurro day hurry up because he had a dinner date with the team for his birthday, and Kageyama is bitch that he is hungry and will not wait. So you roll your eyes and and look at kenma who is still looking at your body, "Hey, so are you going to get ready." He says "for what" You say"Your birthday dinner, duhh" He says "oh yeah, I forgot, you made me forget, wit that outfit you have on." "We will finish this when we get back home" he says "we" you say confused. So you guys go to the most fanciest restaurant in your town, and see all his team mates there and Kageyama, with Hinata. That would make a cute couple you say in yours head, and that kind of makes you laugh at that thought. So you guys spend a couple hours at the restaurant, then finally y'all too go home, and it's time to finish wheat was supposed to happen earlier that night, so you have the lingerie under your clothes and you start to strip down to them, and kenma is just watching, kenma walkes towards you and puts his hands around your waist and pulls you close to him, you can feel that he is hard, and all you want to do is touch it. So you get on your knees, and start to unbuckle his dress pants, and pull his cock out and your start to suck on it. You hear him moaning your name, and that kind of makes you wet hearing him moan your name, so you start to touch yourself. Kenma pulls you up and starts to kiss you, an. He pushed you gently down on the bed, he spreads your legs open enough so that he can fit himself to be on top of you. You whisper in his ear and say happy birthday to him, you take hold of his cock and place it at your entrance, and he pushes it in, your body bends a little to the pleasure that he is giving you, he moans so loud, he starts to move slowly in and out, you've never felt more pleasure then this moment, making love with your soulmate. He starts to move faster and you know he will cum soon, so you tell him to stop so you can get on top, He puts his ands around your waist while you move up and down on his cock, he gently grabs your left breast and starts to massage it. While your moving you can feel that your about to cum, and you start to move faster and faster, till you both cum together, you get off on top of him and lay by his side breathing heavily, then you remember you guys didn't where a condom. -The End


	3. Jealous Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature content up head!!!

Your very close with Kenma, you consider him to be like a brother you always wanted, so you're always by Kenma's side and Kuroo hates that, because Kenma is his best friend and he thinks you're going to replace him; and he makes it very clear that he doesn't like you very much, plus he always picks on you, and he knows how to push your buttons. So one day you decide to get back at him and do something drastic. You start to give hints that you like him, from time to time you would flirt with him, at first he would ignore you, but after a couple of days he would start flirt back, so that's when you make your move. So you decide to go and see him, and he is always in the gym that's at his apartments, you can see through the windows that he's the only one in there. You kind of just watched him for a little lifting weights, till he saw you so you waved at him, and waved back motioning you to come in. You walked into the gym and sat across from where kuroo was lifting weights, you didn't say anything, just watched and you couldn't help but think that he looked really good, and that maybe you shouldn't play with him anymore, and out of now where you say, " I find you really sexy." And that makes him stop what he was doing and he just looked up at you, and he started to laugh. Your heart kind of dropped, you didn't expect him to do that. He says "oh really now, so when did you start to think that" You kind of rolled your eyes at him and you said "you just look pretty cute working out that's all, don't think about to hard my friend" you kind chuckled after you said that, you know feel a little embarrassed. "So why are you here and not with Kenma?" Kuroo says " I wanted to see you, plus I needed to tell you something." "Oh, and what did you want to tell me." "It's not important anymore but, seems like you don't really want me to be here anymore so imma just leave." " wait, don't leave, umm stay... please" "Alright, I will stay under one condition" "And what's the condition y/n" " you have to work out I'm your underwear." You smirked and raised one of your eye browns, and you saw Kuroo roll his eyes and he said "fine" You watched in aww when he took his shirt off, he had an eight pack, and you imagined touching them, how he was taking his gym shorts off and you can see his print through his boxers, and damn he was big, you couldn't help but look at it. "Take a picture it will last longer" kuroo said while chuckling. You cleared your throat, and you just shooked your head and said "whatever" So kuroo decided to get on the treadmill, he knew actually what he was doing when he did that, you just watched it bounce. So you started to walk over to him, you stopes the treadmill, and stepped in front of him, and pulled him down, and kissed him, you were surprised that he kissed you back. He pulled pulled you in so know your body is pushed against his, and you could feel his boner on your thigh, and you did what any other person would. You put your hand in his boxers and start to stroke it, he started to moan in between kissing; than kuroo out your hands in your shirt and under your bra, he started to play with your breasts, and played with your nipple, and that made you moan. You grab his free hand, and put it on your sweet spot, and with out hesitation he started to rub your clitoris through your tights you had on, that makes you moan even louder, You said "wait don't you want to go somewhere where it's not so open" you looked back at the windows behind you. So kuroo takes to the boys shower room, luckily it's only been y'all two in the gym. Kuroo sets you on the bench that's in there, takes off your tights and underwear, know you're expose to him, your try to close your legs because you were kind of embarrassed, but he said "No need to be embarrassed, your beautiful, and I want to taste you" So he pushed your body down now your laying down on the bench, with kuroo between your legs, he started to lick around, you never felt so good, you brought your hands up and put them on his head, your legs were kind of wrapped around his head, you were moaning pretty loud, so he puts one of his hands over your mouth and told you to be quiet, you shook your head and put the bottom of your shirt in your mouth so you don't make a noise. After a couple of minutes of kuroo going down on you he finally come up and put his member at your intrance, and he says " you ready for this," you look down at it and he's big, you were a little nervous but you said yes. So he pushed himself in slowly so you could get use to him in you. He started to move a little faster, and that makes your body arch a little, when you did that kuroo moaned kind of loud, and he started to move faster and faster. While he was moving he pulls your shirt over your head and your bra so now your completely naked, he stared to suck on your breast, you guys both were going crazy, you guys were going at it for about 11 minutes. Kuroo and you both cum together, you never felt this way about anyone before after having sex, but with Kuroo you knew you would fall in love with him. Kuro kind falls limp on you from being tired from doing all the work. He says in a kind of whisper that was amazing, we should do this more often. You kind of laugh and said, hell yeah, best I ever had. So since you guys were in the shower room y'all both decide to take a hot shower together, after that y'all get dressed and head out to see Kenma, you and Kuroo vowed not to tell Kenma anything, you would like to keep it a secret, you liked the thought of sneaking around. - the end


	4. Kenma’s special day! Finding out you’re pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Deals with talk of abortion

It's been three weeks since Kenma's birthday, and all you can think about is that day, when y'all guys had amazing ass sex. You started to touch your body imaging that it's kenma touching you, you started to play with your breast and your clit at the same time, you finally slipped two fingers into your vagina making you gasp a little in pleasure, all you can imagine is kenma inside you, when you finally cum, you sat there on the couch in your home you and kenma shared, breathing a little heavy after what you did.   
You get up and me something to eat, you felt like having fried chicken, so you took out some chicken, and started to fry them, after a couple of minutes you got a wif of the chicken, that made feel really sick, so you ran to the bathroom, and that's when Kenma walks in and sees you running.   
He asked if you were okay but you ignored him because you didn't want to throw up everywhere. So kenma be kenma he follows you to the bathroom, and gets on his knees and hold a your hair back for you, and rubs your back to soothe you. After you finished he say sorry to him, and say that the smell of the chicken didn't sit right with you. So you get up but mouth wash in your mouth, and gave kenma a small peck in his lips. You walk over to your bed and fall loosely on it, then a thought occur to you that it's almost the end of the month and you haven't started your period, so you Sprung up from the bed scaring kenma while at it. He says   
"Hey what's going on? He was frightened and confused, because he didn't know what was going on  
All you could do is whisper "I missed my period, I think I might be pregnant."  
You put your hands over your face and started to cry because you didn't want this to happen just yet, you guys are barely in college.   
Kenma sat next to you and pulled your hands from your face, and gently grab your chin so that your looking at him, and he's say   
"Talk to me, what's going on?"  
You kind of whisper and say "I think I might be pregnant, but im not sure yet."   
He say "alright let's go and buy a couple of pregnancy test."   
You just gave a kenma a big hug, you knew he was freaking out inside, be he's always been good at hiding his true feeling, it even took him a while to say I love you to you. So you head to a store and bought five pregnancy test, after all that y'all drive back to the house, and you went straight to the bathroom, you peed on the first stick and waited, and waited and waited, it felt like you were waiting for eternity, but finally it showed it, and to your dismay it say positive, you started to freak out, so you rush out the bathroom and start to drink water, because you just thought it was fluke and it can't be real, so after a lot of cups of water you had to pee again so you used to sticks and peed on them, and guess what they were both positive, you sat on the toilet crying, kenma knocked on the door and walked in, you pointed at the test and say look, he looked at them he you could see that he is a little upset, you say what should I do,   
He corrected you and he said "we"... "what should we do." You just kept saying your sorry, because he can't be a father and you can't be a mother, just not yet.   
Kenma said something that surprised you, you never thought in a million years he would say that, he says " we can do it you know, me and you we can take care of it together, all though we're a little young but I'm happy, your happy, we all three can be happy." He says while getting in his knees and touching your stomach. You laughed cried and and says, "I don't know, if I'm ready kenma. be a mom sounds so weird to me right know, let's just think about adoption." What you say makes kenma mad, " adoption is out of the question y/n!"   
" than what, kenma!! than what!..... we be a happy little family, just the three of use."  
"Yes y/n, it's not that hard, I'm rich, I can take care of y'all too, just let me do this for you once y/n, let me take care of you."  
You didn't say anything after that, you kind of just looked at him, in aw,   
All you asked is "why" in a whisper  
Kenma walks to you and pulls you in and hugs you, and he says "because I love you, and I will do anything for you."  
You hug him back tightly just in case such a beautiful human being won't disappear. You felt so comfortable in his arms and you knew that he would be an amazing father, it was you you were worried about. Could you be a good mother.  
-the end


	5. Bothering Tenya Iida

Iida has been working in his office for a couple hours now, and your getting pretty bored just watching tv by yourself. So you decide to go see if he is almost done. You knocked on the door lightly and walked in without waiting for him to answer, you stood in front of the doorway, put your hands behind your back and moved back and forth on your hills and toes. You patiently waited for Iida to look up at you, but he never does, so you walked up to his desk and cleared your throat, he looked up with his eyes but never actually looked up. And he says " **I'm working y/n, do you need something.** " "No not really, I just want you. I need your attention, your cuddles and kisses." You said with a cute pouty face. He kind of chuckled at you and says " **your to cute but I have to work, I don't really have time y/n.** " You rolled your eyes, you walked to behind Iida's chair and pulled it out " **y/n what are you doing I'm trying to work.** " You ignored him and sat in his lap and pulled the chair back to the desk, " **Ugh y/n I'm trying to work, please.** " " you can still work I'm just going to sit here, I want your attention so imma just sit, I'm not going to say anything just sit." You hear him sign, and he started to work again, but your not satisfied so you started to move your butt a little, to give him a rise, " **stop that y/n** " "What, I'm not doing anything." After he said to stop after a minute or so you moved you butt a little against him, that's when lida pushed the chair out and stands up making you fall on the ground. "Heyy!! That kind of hurt." " **Come on we're going to bed, right know**." "Oooo, Fun." When you said that you wiggled your eyebrows suggestively at him. He grabs you by the arm, and pulls you to the room and pushed you in the bed, Iida is a gentleman but he wasn't being one tonight and you kind of loved it to. " **Take your clothes!** " "Yes sir" you said while bitting your lip, so you started to take your clothes off, and lida said, **"No,** **do it slow, I want a show, show me your body piece by piece.** " You did as your told, you took your shorts of first, then Your shirt, than you panties, you weren't wearing a bra, so now after a couple of minutes you're finally naked in front of your love of your life, you said "your turn" then licked your lips. And looked his body up and down. " **No, just you, it's all about you.** " So he put his hand on your chest and pushed you down so now your laying in the bed, he grab your legs and opened them and got on his knees and he started to lick your Clit, and all around your vagina, you started to moan, your hands were clinching the sheets and your back arched in pleasure, it's been awhile since Iida has gone down on you. He does something amazing with his tough that makes your body twitch, lida grabs your left breast and started to play with your hard nipple, making you moan even more. You started to moan "I want you deep inside me, please I need you." So he stopped and me unzipped his pants but didn't take them off, so know he’s right at your entrance and pushed himself in slowly making sure he doesn't hurt you, so when he is pushed all the way in he started to move kind of fast, you reached up and grab him so now he is laying on top of you, pushing himself in and out faster and faster, he started to moan your name and you moaning his, he whisper in your ear telling you he loves you, then he started to kiss your neck, and sucking giving you hickeys. Iida decide to lay next to you and pulled you right leg up and started to fuck you from that angle, you can feel his cock hitting your insides deep, you never felt like this before, your moans started to get louder, while he is moving faster, and deeper. It's been about 10 minutes, youand Iida has switched positions two times to doggy style then missionary, Iida starts to say he's about to cum, and so are you, so you guys both cum together, after that he lightly falls on top of you for a minute or to, then finally gets up and pulls out, then he zipped his pants back up and starts walk towards the door "Where are you going, you not going to lay down and cuddle." " **No, I have to finish some paperwork, you wanted my attention you got y/n**." He walks out the door and into his office, that kind of shocked you because he's never acted that way before, so all you did was just vision all he great sex y'all to just had, then finally falling asleep, happy and full.   
-The end


	6. Clueless Denki Karminari

You've known Denki for quite a while, you've never thought of him in any other way than being a friend of yours, he's such a clueless electric brain head, that's what you use to call him when y'all two were at UA, and he kind of love you calling him that, So he called you Panda bear, and you hate being called that, because you are kind of on the fluffier side, and you thought he was making fun of your weight, and every time he would call you that, you would say "don't say that, you know I hate it when you call me that Denki." He would always say " **I'm sorry, but it fits you, you're cute like a panda bear, why would you hate it.** " And you would always say "and that's why I call you a clueless electric brain head." It's been about 6 years and you and Kaminari are pro hero's at the same agency, but you barely see each other because of how busy you two are; till one day you too had to team up, for a small mission in another city, some of the town folk needed help with some community stuff, so Kaminari volunteered you both. "Kaminari!!!! Why did you volunteer me with you, I have better things to doyou know." " **Oh come on panda be..** " " it's been 6 years and you still call me that, why? Please stop calling me that, you truly are clueless aren't you." Denki just looks at you with the most precious eyes and a smile on his face and says " **well why do you call me a Clueless electric brain head, I'm curious."** You just roll your eyes, "come one let's get this over with I want to go home." You don't actually have a reason on calling him that, you just know that he is just so clueless. So you started helping out the people, and every once and a while you would steal a glance at him, you couldn't help but see how amazing he is, how good he is to the people, you kind started to feel jealous, because you wish that you were like him. You also couldn't help stop thinking how handsome he is to. Kaminari looked at you, he smiled and waved, you just shook your head and said "Clueless" under your breath. The towns people were thanking you and Denki for all the work and help you two did. There was this one lady who stopped you and said " ** _you like him don't you, I saw the way you kept looking at him, you had this sparkle in your eye when you looked at him."_ **You kind of just stood there for a few moments to let that process, "Sorry ma'am but you have the wrong idea." You walked away just thinking about what she had said to you, but you just kept denying it, you couldn't like someone as Clueless and dumb, so you brushed it off, and didn't think about it again. It's been about 2 months since you've seen Denki, and the thought of what the lady said came rushing to your head, you tried to shake it off but your brain wouldn't let you. So you decide to test it out to see if you really do like him, so after you got off of doing hero duty, you went to Denki's house. You stood at his doorstep for a couple of seconds contemplating, if you should do this, but your hand moved on it's own accord , and rung the door bell. After a few seconds he answered, and you felt your heart flutter a little bit, and that kind of made you nervous, so you started to stutter your words. "I.. I um so.. I mean, sorry, don't know what just came over me." " **Do you..... want to come in?** " "Yeah that would be cool." So he moved a side so you can come in, " **so sunshine nugget, what brings you he....** " "Wait... what did you just call me." "Oh since you don't like me calling you panda bears I decide to call you Something else, what? you don't like it." "Nope not one bit, I would rather you call me panda bear than that, please never call me that again." He kind of laughs, and hearing his laugh made your heart flutter again, "Damnit, she was right. You said kind of quietly, but Denki heard you " **Who was right?** " "No one. Sorry I shouldn't of come, didn't mean to waste your time." You started for the door and just thought, wow I really do like him, what does this mean, how Long have I liked him, have I suppress my feelings for him all along. " **Wait, why... did you come here? Did you need to tell me something.** " You stopped in your tracks and your just wondering if you should tell him about your new found feeling for him or not. "Truthfully." There was a long pause before said anything else, you were to scared to say anything. " **Truthfully what?** " When he said that that brought you back, and you said "Truthfully, the reason I came here was because...... I mean to see if it was true, or not; And it is true." " **Y/n what are you talking about,what's true? I'm a little confused here.** " "The truth is that I like you, and I've liked you for a while Denki, I'm sorry but I have to go." Before you could leave, Denki grabbed your arm gently, making you stop. "Kaminari please let me go, I've wasted to much of your time, I've shouldn't of even come here, I know you couldn't like someone like me." " **And who says that y/n, cause it sure wasn't me........ you know I've had a crush on you since UA days, that's why I asked you to volunteer with me, I wanted to hangout with you, kind of like the old days you know.** " You turned around where you're facing him, and you just looked into his eyes, and you could tell that he wasn't lying, you started to walk towards him, and when you were close enough you wrapped your arms behind his head, and you pulled him in, and you kissed him, and without hesitation he kissed you back, he put one hand on your cheek, and the other wrapped around your waste, and he pulled your body as close as he could to his, you pulled away a little and looked into his eyes and said "maybe it's not like it's love, I think I might love you." He just stared at you, and you thought that maybe he doesn't love you back, so you started to pull away from him, cause you felt embarrassed, " **I.. I love you too y/n**." You stopped and you looked at him so surprised, than he pulled you back and and smashed his lips back on to you yours, he started to walk and your back hits the wall behind you gently, then Denki pulls away, and whispers in your ear, " **I guess you're the clueless one now panda bear**." That maked you blush and you tell him to shut up idiot and to kiss you. 


	7. Never mind Hinata I have kageyama

You've known Hinata for awhile, since high school, all though he never really payed attention to you because of volleyball, so you made it your mission to get him to notice you and fall in love with you; and it wouldn't be easy because of kageyama, they're best friends and he's pretty possessive of him.

You and Hinata have one class together in college and this would be your only chance to hangout with him, and so you make your move. You see that's he's already sitting down in a seat luckily no one is sitting next to him and so you do, he kind looked up at you and smiled, and that made your heart flutter, you tried not to smile and sat down,

He whispers to you and said, "do I know you, you look familiar."

"No not really I use go to high school with you."

He kind of looked at you like he was trying to remember. "It's okay if you don't remember me I was kind of quiet and to myself back then."

He shakes his head and says "oh okay, we'll I'm shoyo Hinata."

You smile back at him and introduced yourself to him as well.

A couple of weeks went by you and Hinata sit next to each other in class everyday, and that day he asked if you wanted to go watch him and kageyama practice, and you said yes of course. So after you’re finished with all your classes and so was Hinata and kayeyama you met them at the gym that's across from the school, and sat down on the floor next to the doors, the bleachers weren't open, because it was just you three in there. So you watched them do there famous move that they always do, and it never gets old seeing them, and seeing hinata jump like that makes you kind of hot and you can see his dick print in his shorts when he jumps, and that makes you squirm, so you go to the bathroom, and you started to play with yourself, and all you could do is wish it was hinata. You here the bathroom door open, so you put a hand over your mouth so you don't make any noise, but your hand kind of twitched that makes you moan kind of loud. You heard kageyamas voice, "you know this is the boys bathroom,"

you were so shocked and embarrassed, for one you moaned out loud and that you are in the boys bathroom. You open up the stall, kind of slow, had saw that Kageyama was starring at you when you opened it. He kind of looked at you like he was ashamed.

"What we're you doing in there."

"Umm I was umm I, nothing...." you couldn't even look him in the eye.

"What was that sound."

"What sound, your just hearing things."

You kind of nervously laughed, plus the way he was looking at you, you knew that he knew.

"Um I'm pretty sure that Hinata is out there waiting on us we should go."

"Actually he left, he had something important come up, he asked me to take you home."

"Oh" is all you could say.

So you started walking to the door so you can leave, but Kageyama stops you, he whispers in your ear "I can make you feel ten times better."after he said that he walked out the door, all you could do was watch him, because you couldn't believe that he said that. You stood there shocked.

"Hey, you coming" he said with a smirk. you just rolled your eyes and You just nodded your head yes and left with him.

So he walked you to your dorm, and he watched you go in, the whole way there you and him didn't speak, you were to nervous, and still kind of shocked of what happened, and honestly you wished that he didn't leave and that he would of f**ked you there, so know that your thinking of Kageyama and hinata you couldn't control yourself, you thought of have a threesome with them both. Instead of making hinata fall in love with you decide to get both kageyama and Hinata have sex with you at the same time. So the next day rolls around and you saw that Hinata wasn't in class today, so you thought that maybe Kageyama told Hinata what happened and didn't want to see you, so after you class was over you go and find kageyama, and it wasn't hard to find him,because he was waiting for you when you walked out the classroom,

"Oh kageyama, I was looking for you."

"Oh... were you know, why may I ask."

"Did you tell Hinata?" I said more aggressively then I wanted

"No, why would I."

"Because he's your bestfriend or whatever."

"What would I tell him If he likes you I don't want any competition, he thinks you don't like him, that's why he left yesterday."

"But I do like him, hold on wait, competition, you mean..."

"Yes I like you."

The way he said it made your stomach flip, his voice is so hot. You start to feel yourself get wet so you had to leave, so you grab Kageyama's arm and took him to the nearest bathroom.

"Remember what you said yesterday, I want you to do it, make me feel ten times better."

He just looks at you and he shrugged his shoulders and said "okay" like it was nothing

Kageyama locked the door and walked back to you, and your just standing in the middle of the bathroom just waiting for him to make the first move, and which he does. He pulls you into him, and pulled your head back a little and starts kissing and sucking on you neck, his hands goes up your shirt and bra, he started to caress your breast, and play with your nipple, and that's makes you squirm a little, and you make a soft moan. He started to take his shirt off an yours too, and your bra, so now you're standing there with your breast just hanging out. 

He picks you up and places you on the bathroom sink, and stared to suck on your breast. You move your hands down to his pants and unzip them and put your hand on his cock, and he was big and hard. 

you told him to pull down his pants and now he is fully showing, and you got a good look at it, so you got off the sink and got on your knees, you put his cock in your mouth and started to suck, after a couple of minutes he pulled you back up and placed you back on the sink, he took your pants off and stared to play with your vagina, he put two fingers in than after a couple of second he put three in, you stared to moan a bit loud, he stared to move fast with his fingers, then he pulled them out. He pulled you closer to the edge so he can put his cock in you, so he places his cock at your entrance, and said "are you sure" you nodded your head yes and he slid in slowly, you felt pain and pleasure at the same time, he starts to move slowly, you inhaled and when he started to move because you've never had anyone this big, but you liked it, so you moaned out loud and said go faster, and he did, you start moaning his name loud, but he had to cover your mouth, he told you to shut up.

He pulls out and takes you off the sink and bends you over the sink and puts his cock back in.

After several minutes you feel your about to cum. He pulls out and and turns you around and cums on your face, by that time someone started to knock on the door. So you got up and pulled your pants up and put your bra and shirt back on, so did kageyama, and both you and him walked out the bathroom together, and everyone who was waiting there were starring at you and him, you grab his hand and whispered in his ear, " Hinata should join us next time." You winked at him and went to your next class feeling happy and satisfied


	8. Bokuto and Me

(TIGGER WARNING, there will be talk of suicide, depression and abuse!! i wanted to add something that I've gone through, and some of you guys have gone through. Hope you will like It and enjoy it. I will delete later if it's to much)

You've been dating Bokuto for 6 months, And everything was going pretty good, your happy and he's happy, although y'all haven't dated that long you knew that you loved him, but you weren't ready to tell him just yet. 

"Hey babe I'm going go practice a little with akaashi."

You yell okay from the bedroom that you and him kind of share, you kind of made yourself at home, although you don't officially live there, but you are there every night, you even managed to get a drawer for yourself. 

You hear the door open and close. you walked into the bathroom and you looked at yourself in the mirror, you couldn't help but tell yourself that you will never be enough for him or anyone else. “You’re a fucking piece of shit” you tell yourself, after you said that out loud you shook your no, 'I'm beautiful, I'm strong and I am good enough for bokuto, but are you really? Are you? Just stop, why do you do you do this to me, you're me, you're just destroying yourself. Why can't you let me be happy?' You took one more glance at yourself and walked to the bed and laid down. 

You fell asleep right away. You feel that bokuto gets in bed with you, he cuddled up next to and he whispered in your ear that he missed you, you turned your body where you're facing his chest, you gently clinched on to his shirt, you couldn't help but think about what you said, and you started to cry. Bokuto kind of pushed away so he could see your face, and gently grabbed your chin and pulled it up. 

"Whats wrong, is it something I did?"

You couldn't even talk, instead of him Asking what's wrong again, he hugged you, and he hugged you tight, he made sure that you felt safe, and you did. You and him stayed like that for an hour, you finally stopped crying, and you kind of whispers "I'm sorry, I cried all over your shirt" Bokuto kind of chuckles

"it's okay, all is forgiven, but in a serious note, are you okay y/n, if your not ready to talk it's okay, just please tell me your okay."

"I am, I promise"

even though that wasn't the truth you didn't want to burden him with your unforgivable thoughts. He gets up and takes off his shirt, and he goes in the kitchen and brings back some of your favorite snacks, you smiled up at him and shake your head " you know me so well" he laughs and handed your snacks and kissed you. You and Bokuto sat on the bed for hours just talking, and out of no where you say

"your amazing you know that."

He smiled and he says "of course I know that."

You roll your eyes " shut up I'm being serious" " yeah, yeah I know" "Also, I- I umm I- I love you Bokuto!" 

He kind looked at you for a second, then he smiled at you it was huge smile. 

He leaned forward and he kissed you, "I love you too"

After that you and him , laid down and fell asleep together feeling happier than ever; you finally told him that you loved him. 

The next day, you had a couple of classes at the college you go to, you didn't really want to go, you didn't want to leave out of Bokuto's arms but you couldn't miss another class this semester so you had to go. You got up, took a shower, brushed your teeth, and your hair and got dressed, you were about to grab your keys and purse but then Bokuto stopped you he hugged you from behind and he started to kiss your neck,

"Bokuto I can't I have get to class, you know I can't mess another one."

"Uhh fine but after class.”

You rolled your eyes and kissed him and you left, you finally get to class, all day long you day dreamed of Bokuto and you. You wanted this day to be over with so you can go back home and see your fucking hot boyfriend. 

Finally all your classes were over, you started for the bathroom, but then you saw your abusive ex boyfriend, you never thought in a million years you would see him again, you stopped in your tracks, he he finally sees you and has this menacing smile on his face, you were scared but you couldn't move, he finally reached you. 

" _So I heard that you got a new boyfriend, bet you were cheating on me with him huh."_

You couldn't muster up any words you just stared at him.   
  
" _don't bother to answer that I know you did, you’re fucking piece of shit, and you don't deserve to live_ "

He got closer to your face and whispered " _go kill yourself, fucking slut_ "

After he walked away you finally moved and you ran to your car; you started to cry. After you stopped you finally left to your home, your actual home, you didn't say anything to Bokuto, you didn't want him to worry about you. After an hour your phone starts to blow up and it's Bokuto asking where you are and if your safe, but you didn't answer, till a couple minutes later you hear a knock on the door, and you knew who that was.   
  
You opened the door and Bokuto was standing there, he looked so worried. 

"What happened! Why didn't you tell me you saw your ex today, why didn't you come home. Why y/n I'm worried about you please tell me what's going on?"

You grab his hand and took him to the couch and you both sat down, you finally tell him about everything, he already knew know about your ex, but not the full story,So you tell him. 

"Almost 2 years ago, my ex use to beat me, I know I should of left, but I was scared, everytime he would tell me to kill myself, and that I'm not worth living, he liked having the power, so one day I cut my wrists."

You pull up your sleeves and showed him your scars, he looked down at them and he looked so sad, you cupped his face, to tell him that you’re alright. You started to go on with what you were saying. “Luckily my sister came that day and she found me in the bathroom, if she would of came another hour I've wouldn't be here today. After all thought I still struggle with a lot of stuff from what he did and what I did to myself, I tell myself that I'm not worth it, that I'm not worth the love you give me, I'm not worth of the kindness you give me, I'm not worth anything. But I know that I am worth it."

You stopped talking and Pondered on what you said. you finally said it out loud, you feel all the heaviness fall off your body, you looked up at Bokuto and and he is looking at you, you smiled up at him, and you said "I am worth it." He smiled back he pulled you into a tight hug, and he said

"I love you, and know that I mean it, with all of my heart, I will never do anything to hurt you."

He pulled away

"you are worth everything, you are my everything, when you're feeling sad, let me know, I don't know what I would do if I Lost you, you are the love of my life, I can see use having kids and getting married." 

Kids and marriage with this idiot, you wouldn’t mind at all, the love of your life more like the idiot of your life, You couldn’t believe You had someone like him, You don't know how, or why but You’re going to try and be happy because You want him to be happy, You don’t want him to worry about you. You look up at him and you kissed him, you kissed him with so much passion, and he did the same. 


	9. Making Bakugou mad

You've been sitting at home bored all day, and you've had the urge to piss someone off, and that someone was your sexy boyfriend bakugou. But Unfortunately he's not home, but is at work, so you get the greatest idea. You're going to go to his big office of his and go bother him. You Love making bakugou mad. His reactions you get or unpredictable, And that's very exciting to you.

So you make your way to the agency, it takes you a couple minutes to get there. You walk in and go straight for the elevator, you really should be taking the stairs, but his office is on the top floor and your not going to walk up that many stairs.

The elevator gets to the top floor and you walk out, and straight in front of you is bakugou's assistant, you go up to her desk and say your here to see bakugou, and she says

“he's not in right know, so do you mind waiting here."

"I can wait in his office, he knows me." And without you letting her say anything you walk right into his office, which is pretty clean. So you decide to mess somethings up; Starting with the organized papers he has on his desk. You start looking through the papers and scattering them all over his desk and floor.

Without you noticing, bakugou walks in, and you hear

"what the fuck are you doing dumbass!"

He kind of scared you because you hadn't even notice him come in. So that caught you off guard a little. So you finally say

"I wanted to come see you but weren't, and I got bored. You know how I am when I'm bored."

He finally takes his eyes off you and looks around you. You can see he was upset, but wasn't mad. You had to make him mad.

While he was watching you, you purposely shoved the rest of the paper off his desk, he’s just looking at you like you did not just do that. You wanted to laugh, because he was now angry. You see him close his eyes and take a deep breath. Once he opens his eyes again they were looking straight at you, and finally says "Teddybear move."In a very calming manner.

And you say "or what.... or what bakugou"

Bakugou didn't say anything he just started to walk towards you very calming, andhe doesn't do that normally, which surprised you.

He finally stops in front of you and tells you to move, you say no, then he tells you to move again, and again you say no,

"Teddybear I'm not going to tell you again. Move out the damn way!"

Than you had the audacity to say "Make...Me" be saying that you asked for death, but you didn't mind. 

bakugou slams his hands on the desk, and he's says "Try me"you just look at him. You crossed your arms over your chest and while you were doing that you just looked his body up and down be suggestively, and him getting the hint. He slightly picks you and throws your body on the desk, and he proceeds to rip your shirt.

You are absolutely shocked. He leans in and says that's for the paper you ruined; after he says that he rips your pants off and your not wearing any underwear, he looks down at you and just shakes his head, but smiles evilly. And he says

"you wanted this right."

Before you could answer he starts to trail his finger up and down your body.

Finally after teasing you he goes down to your sensitive spot, and tease you. he starts to circle around your most sensitive spot. 

"Before I go on dumbass, I don't want to hear a sound from you, our it will be hell."

You just nod your head yes. Right after you said that he starts to finger you, and just like that you forgot what he said you you start to make soft moans. He stops and he whisper yells at you" what did I say, don't make a sound!" And your just laying there like dayum! So he goes back to fingering you. And this man knows what he is doing. With only his fingers your back is arching and your toes are curling. Like damn just wait till he puts that monster cock in.

You cover your mouth with your hands so you don't make a noise, and that's super hard not to do.

You just want to moan his name.

Bakugo starts to touch all over your body with his free hand, and that makes it much harder for you to keep your moans in check. After a couple of minutes bakugou stops and starts to take his pants off, and you can tell that he's hard.

Once he finally pulls his pants off you just stare at his cock, and you just can't wait till that's inside you. Bakugou grabs your legs and pulls you Down a little so it can be more easier for him to put it in. So finally he puts it in slowly, because he is kind of big and he doesn't want to hurt you, and inch by inch he goes deeper, than once he is fully in he starts to move a little bit faster, you hear him start to moan quietly, and while he starts to gain speed his moans get louder, and so does yours.

You feel his cock get bigger everytime he strokes in and out of you, at some point bakugou pulls out and switches the position now your laying on your stomach on the desk, he grabs your love handles and pushes himself back in. This time with out being slow, and that causes a loud moan to escape your mouth.

While he is fucking You from behind, the office door opens and it's his assistant, she just stood there in absolute shock. "What the fuck is wrong with you! knock first." Bakugou yell at her. You just cover you mouth, and lay your head on the desk because you were mortified, and embarrassed. The assistant says sorry and closes the door.You get up and you look at bakugou in shame; Than you realize you don't have any close because this dumb fuck ripped yours. So you clear your throat and say "what I'm I supposed to wear I can't leave here naked bakugou."He looks at you and the realization hits him. And he starts to laugh. Luckily he keeps spare clothes just in case and he gave them to you.

While you were putting on the clothes, bakugou walks up behind you and says "we're finishing this when I get home dumbass." You just roll your eyes, and you're like yeah okay, whatever you say.

So now that your finally dressed you leave, and you don't make eye contact with the assistance, you just walk on head to the elevator, you didn't even Turn around till the elevator doors closed.

You get home, you take a shower, make some food because you didn't eat yet, and got comfortable on the couch and put a movie on, maybe two or three movies, and in all honesty you forgot what bakugou said to you.

After the third movie, bakugou walks in, You just say hey and carry one about your business. You can see for the corner of your eye that he was taking off his work clothes. After he was done with that you thought he was going to go to the room, but instead he walks to you and stands in front on the tv. "Bakugou move your in the way and I'm trying to watch my favorite movie."

"No we have unfinished business y/n"you just smack your lips and say "no we don't know move out he way idiot."He moves but not out the way, he bends down and puts you over his shoulder and take you to the bedroom, and once again he throws you on the bed and rips your shirt off, and that makes you mad so you rip his. He looked at you like what fuck, but instead of getting mad he just whips out his hard cock, and says "I've been waiting, and all I want to do is fuck the shit out of you Teddybear."

You bit your lip and say "yell what'sstopping you."

"Nothing."

He puts his cock up at your entrance, slowly goes in but he's more forceful than last time. But you didn't care because it felt amazing. He starts to move back and forth pretty fast, you moan his name out loud, and you can tell he likes that because he started to move faster. He kind of bends down a little where he's is on top of you, and he whispers in your ear that he loves you, and that sends you over the edge, and you can feel yourself about to cum, bakugou starts to move in speeds you didn’t know he could.

you wrap your hands around his back and start leave scratch marks all over. After several minutes you and him finally cum together.

He kind of plops on top of you from exhaustion, and you just wrap your arms around him and hold him. So he finally pulls out and falls on the left side of you, you turn so that your facing him, " That was amazing, I've never felt this good before" he pulls you in and you guys start to cuddle, you just felt so safe in this idiots arms, although he has angry issues you know he would never hurt you unless it's rough sex.


	10. Todoroki’s stressful day

Your laying down in bed, and Todoroki comes home from a long day of hero work. You here him taking of his clothes and taking a shower, he takes long showers, so it was about an hour before he was out. He finally gets into bed with you and he cuddles up next to you. You gladly switch positions where you're facing his chest, and snuggles close to him. And you say to him "long day?"

"Yeah, had to deal with dabi today, and my dad is just... you know my dad."

He kind of tighten his hold on you, you knew he had a really rough day.

"Todoroki, I love you."

When you said that you could feel his body relax, like his body was waiting to hear that. You kind of moved a little and lifted your head enough so you can kiss him. You just gave him a peck on the lips but he gently grab your cheek and pulls you back so he can kiss you again. While he was kissing you he put his hand on you lower back, than started down your leg and lifted it up over his leg. You had your hands in his hair. He started to tug at you so you can get on top, and you did.

You knew that he needed to release some stress, and you need to release some stress to, so this works out both ways.

While you guys are still kissing, He put his hands in you shirt a little feeling all around your stomach, and that kind makes you cower way a little, because you hate it when he does that it makes you feel really insecure.

He pulls away when you do that, and with out say anything he flips you over and now he's on top, he lifts your shirt up a little and starts to kiss your stomach, and you put your hands up on your face because you were embarrassed. "No need to be embarrassed turtle dove, I love it and you." He removes your hands from your face, and he looks at you and smiles. "You're my little turtle dove,"

You kind of chuckle at his nickname he's given you, you also have nickname for him to, but you only call him that when you want to annoy him. And that nickname is peppermint. He hates it when you call him that. 

Todoroki goes back down and kisses all over your stomach up to your chest. He starts to kiss around your nipples, teasing you, that's one of your sensitive spots, and he loves to tease you. So you decide to do the same, you lift your leg a little and start to rub your leg against his cock gently, you hear him groan softly before he started to suck on your nipples. When he did that, that made you gasp a little because you weren't expecting him to do that. While he was doing that you're still rubbing your leg against him. You could feel him grow bigger and bigger, you decide to move your hands down and pull his pants down, and you start to give him a hand job.

After a couple of minutes of him sucking your nipples and you giving him a hand job, he takes your arms and lifts them above your head. "Keep your hands up here." You nob your head, he lets go and starts to take off your shorts, you weren't wearing any underwear. So he spreads you legs open and goes down on you, And that instantly makes your hands fly down to his head, grabbing his hair, but he takes your hands with with one of his and places them back up over your head. After a couple of minutes he finally stops and let's go of you hands and goes up and kisses you, while did that his fingers found there way down to your sensitive area, he starts to massage you down there.

and finally he puts two of fingers all the way in. Finally he stops and he position himself where his cock is aligned with you, he slowly puts the tip in and pulls out, he does that a couple times before he pushes all the way in. When he pushed all the way in your back arches in pleasure, making you moan out his name. He start to move faster and faster in and out, you wrap your hands around Todoroki's neck and pull him down and start to kiss him. After a while he turns you around in doggie style and fucks you from behind, he grabs your hips and moves faster than ever, making you moan so much, you hear him groaning your name while he moves in and out of you. After several serveral amazing minutes you can feel yourself about to cum, Todoroki starts to pound you till he cums inside you. He keeps his cock inside you for a little, but you weren't satisfied yet so you start to move your body back and forth, and you hear Todoroki moan so loud, you've never heard that from him before so that makes you move faster till you cum, and he cums a second time.

He finally pulls out and lays down next to you heavily breathing. You fall down to your stomach and look at Todoroki and smile "That was amazing, we need to do this more often." He smiles and kisses you

"Damn right we do."


	11. Dabi, I love you

(Warning might want to have a tissue on hand.)

Being in a relationship with dabi is extremely hard, it's like you're the only one in the relationship. It's been like this for awhile, so you decide you're tired of it and you confront him. You want this to work, you are very much in love with him, and you couldn't see your life without him but he is making it so hard.

So you waited for Dabi to get home, and you waited for while.

You eventually unknowingly fell asleep till you heard the door slam closed and that makes you jolt out of your sleep. 

"Dabi is that you"

You hear him sigh "yea it's me"

"I need to talk to you dabi, it's important."

"Can it wait, I'm tired I've had a long night"

You get up from the couch you were laying on and walk toward dabi. You look him in the eye you could tell that something was wrong.

You raised your hand to his face but he pulled away and your hand fell back down to your side. You look down to the ground. "Why do you hate me so much." You said quietly

"I don't hate you, why would you think that?”

You were kind of surprised the he heard you. 

"Because, it always seems you don't want to be here with me and you don't want to talk to me either." 

Your still looking at the ground when you felt his hand on your chin making you look him in the eyes.

"look, you know how hard it is for me, I.."

He stops and just looks at you. he drops his hand and he walks past you, you grab onto his shirt. 

"Please dabi talk to me, it's killing me. I don't know what you're feeling or thinking. I want to help but you won't let me."

He just stood there "please say something, anything!" He turns around and looks at you "you want me to say something, fine. I fucking love you y/n and it hurts that I love you, and it hurts that I might hurt you physically or mentally. I've never had these type of feelings for someone or that someone else had those type of feelings towards me. FUCK Y/n!!" You just stood there looking at him because you never thought he would say anything like that. You instinctively wrapped your arms around Dabi and pull him close to you. "I love you to, so much, Thank you for telling me that. You could never hurt me okay and you mean everything thing to me, I would do anything for you. Just please talk to me, that's all I ask." Dabi put his head in the nape of your neck. You could tell that he was tired, mentally tired.

You grab his hands and you take him to the bed. "Hey lay down, you need to rest i will make some hot tea for you." You were about to walk away but Dabi grabs your hand softly "lay with me, I don't need the tea I need you." You were totally surprised, but you got in to the bed with him and he positioned himself where he is hugging you and his head is in your chest, instantly you can feel his body relax.

you wrapped your arms around him and pulled him closer to you, letting him now that you won't let go ever.

After a couple minutes Dabi had fallen asleep. You couldn't help but think back to what he said. You just smiled, and whispered that you loved him. 

After a couple more minutes you could feel yourself falling asleep.

You opened your eyes to see that dabi is gone and with a note next to you.

{sorry I had to leave pretty early, but I love you and I will see you tonight, I haven't sleep as good as I did in a long time. Thank you for that y/n. I'm glad I have you in me life, please never leave. P.S you're so sexy when you sleep}

you couldn't help but laugh at the last sentence,

uhh, this man is amazing no wonder I fell for him. You couldn't wait for him to come home and cuddle with him again maybe even more than That.


	12. Mirio, thank you

Wrote this when I was feeling down, trigger warning: suicidal thoughts and depression with be mentioned.

*************

You've been in your room that you share with your amazing boyfriend Mirio. You found yourself laying down and crying. You couldnt help but think that you're a burden to Mirio and everyone else around you.

You've felt like this your whole life, but when Mirio came in you didn't feel that way as much; but that dark shadow that hangs onto you sometimes creeps back into your life and makes you remember that your useless.

Mirio doesn't know about your depression and your thought of not wanting to be here. You were to afraid to tell him because you think that he wouldn't like you any more and call you a freak like other countless relationships. So you hide it from him.

You hear you phone go off and you look to see that Mirio has texted you

**_Hey bunny haven't heard from you in a while just checking up on you._ **

You just looked at your screen for a couple seconds before responding, you didn’t really know what to say.

_Hey!!! Sorry been really busy, and I miss you hurry can come back home idiot😌_

**_Who you calling idiot? bunny:)🧐 anyways I should be home pretty soon. Make me dinner while you're at it😂 I'm just kidding or am I??_ **

_Yep your definitely an idiot. Plus I don't cook for idiots so guess you want eat to night_ 🤪

_**Alright I'm sorry forgive me please my queen, I will grovel at your feet.** _

You just chuckle at his text, he's such a funny guy. Luckily he texted you when he did.

_I will think about it my fool, first you must kiss my feet to know you are truly sorry._

😘🦶😘🦶 _**I'm I forgiven now my bunny queen**_.

You bust out laughing at his text, "He really is an idiot." You said to yourself.

_I forgive you_

_Idiot_

You turned your phone off and laid it back on the counter next to you. He made you feel so much better, You loved him so much. You don't know what You would do without him.

Your thoughts kind of wonder off before falling asleep, but before you could do that you hear a voice say this "Your not worth it just give up" it was so quiet that you couldn't really hear, but you did. 

You finally wake up and check your phone to see three miss calls from Mirio, so you clicked on the notification and hear the other side of the phone ring till you hear Mirios voice. "Hey bunny Im at the store do you need anything."

"Umm, no I don't think so, why are you at the store again?"

"Had to pick some stuff up for work plus I wanted son Oreos."

You rolled your eyes because that was probably the first thing he went for.

"You sure you don't want anything. I'm not sharing my Oreos with you."

You laugh at his statement "yeah I'm sure plus I don't like Oreos, you know that."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, alright bunny I will see you in a few."

You just nodded your head, and hung the phone up, you decide to get up so you could look some what decent when he comes home, plus you need to get dinner started.

You took a quick shower and put on some shorts and a tank top and walked to the kitchen and start making dinner.

After another thirty minutes you hear the front door open and it's Mirio with a hand full of bags, you just look at him and shake your head because you knew that he bought a whole bunch of snacks. "What do you got there babe" You say with a real calm voice, which surprised you a little. "Oh umm... you know... snacks." you just chuckle at the sight of him. 

You walk towards him and grab a couple bags and set them on the kitchen table. You hear him walk behind you and did the same.

After he put the bags down he wrapped his arms around you and kissed your neck. "Your so beautiful, you know that right." I'm not beautiful you say in your head. You feel your body get a little cold and that brings you back, you turned around and see Mirio just standing there waiting for you to answer him. "What?"

"Don't what me, missy." He asked you the question again and you looked down from his eyes you didn't want him to see that you don't agree with him so you say under your breath that your absolutely not beautiful. And guess by Mirios next moves he heard what you said.

He embraced you in a warm tight hug. You could feel tears starting to form, and you couldn't stop yourself from crying. You felt him tighten his hold around you letting you know that he is there no matter what.

This the first time you've ever let him see you cry. In your head all you could think about was that you're weak and a failure. Over and over again those words would play around in your head.

At some point Mirio had moved you and him to the living room and are now sitting on the couch. "Hey, Bunny do you want to talk about it." You didn't answer him right away you just wanted to enjoy his warmth for a little longer.

You raised your head up at him so you can look into his beautiful blue circles. All you could muster up was a lousy "I'm sorry" to him.

"There's no reason to be sorry Y/n." That was the first time in a long time that you heard him call you by your real name. "I'm glad you finally trusted me enough, Can you look at me baby" he said with the most soothing voice.

You look up at him but when you did you could see all the worry on his face, you turned your head away pretty quickly after that; but you felt his hand on your chin and gently pulled your face back towards him. "Please talk to me Y/n I need to know that your okay. Please don't leave me in the dark."

When you heard what he said your heart broke because you were hurting him. You sighed and laid you body down where your head is laying in Mirio's lap.

You closed your eyes and you get ready to tell him everything, but the smoke alarms go off and that reminded you of the food you were cooking. Your eyes shot right open and you ran to the kitchen to see that the stove was on fire. Luckily you quirk is water and you took out he flames.

You leaned against the kitchen sink and and just started to laugh. This was all so crazy to you, you looked up to see Mirio looking at you a little confused on why you were laughing. You looked away from him for a second and looked back at him. " I love you." You looked him in his eyes and you could see that he was a little surprised at your bold statement. "Umm. I shouldn't of said that, sorry I just thought that you woul.." Mirio had grab your body and pulled you in and passionately started to kiss you.

After a couple minutes you had to pull away so you could breath, you were looking down at the floor when you heard Mirio say "I love you too Y/n." That made your heart stop because for some reason you wouldn't think he would ever say it back. "I loved you from day one." While he was saying that he gently pulled your face back up so that your looking into his blue circled eyes.

You've noticed the gleam that comes from them while he was confessing his love for you. "You stole me heart when I first met you. You are different and many good ways, and I love that about you y/n. And I know that you've been through a lot but I will always still be here for you. No matter what."

He planted a soft kiss on your lips, you were speechless, you couldn't figure out how someone so disgusting as you could get someone as beautiful and sweet like him.

You felt tears come to your eyes but this time it was tears of joy. You've never felt this happy in a while and it's all thanks to this idiot You call your boyfriend.


	13. An amazing night with levi

You've been kind of close to Levi, he comes to you a lot but he really only talks about Eren. You kind of that he probably likes him you jokingly said in your head.

You've never thought of Levi more than a brother but something has changed, you've caught yourself staring at Levi when he's not looking, and when he walks into the room your heart starts to beat faster. And when he talks to you you feel your body get hot. You couldn't figure out what was going on because you've never felt like this before.

One day it dawned on you you actually might like him. But how he barely speaks to you other then when he talks about eren. So you decide to test it out if it's true, if your really do like him. Levi was in he's room cleaning.

You knocked and opened the door before he could answer. "Hey Levi, need help?"He kind of looks up at you surprised because you're not the type to volunteer to help clean. He nods his head yes and hands you a rag.

Just wipe the windows and the desks that's all I need done. When he spoke your heart fluttered and your checks got hot. Oh yeah I'm into this man. Why me!!! You put down the rag that he gave you and turned towards Levi he was faced the opposite way.

you walked up to him you turn him around and you smashed your lips onto his. He pulls away immediately and just looks at you so confused and surprised. "What are you doing y/n." "I'm sorry Levi I just had to. I can't get you out of my mind. I like you. Sorry I will leave now." "Wa..wait." He waits.

He pulls you close to him and he surprisingly passionately started to kiss you. Without hesitation you kiss him back. You started to push him to the wall. As you can tell your the one in charge at the moment. So you decide to grab Levi's hand and place it on your chest. He kind of hesitated before he start to okay with you nipple through your shirt.

You put you hands up his shirt and start rubbing his chest and stomach. You pulled away and start kiss his neck leaving marks. You thought we're going to have to cover that up some how. But at the moment that wasn't something to think about.

You feel Levi's hand move down from you chest to your butt, and he grabs it. He must be a butt guy. While you were kissing his neck Levi's free hand grabs at your chin and pulls your face to his and smashed his lips on yours.

This wasn't passion anymore this was lust and you loved it. You love this new side of him. You pull a way. And drag him to the bed. You push him on the bed and you get on top of him he wraps his hands around your waist. You pull off you shirt and when you did his eyes were on you chest and without a second thought his lips were on your nipples.

This makes you moan a little. Your hands seemed to move on their own and start to unbuckle his pants, and you slide you hand down his pants feeling his hard Dick You start to stroke it and you hear a groan escape his lips.

That makes you super hot hearing him like this. You grab his hand with your free one and placed it on top of your pants where your sensitive spot is.

He stopped doing what he was doing and looked up at you. You looked at you like he was asking for permission. You nodded your head and right when you did he started to unbuckle your pants. He slides his hand in your pants and starts to message your most sensitive area.

This was a new experience for you. You've only touched yourself on your own. But someone else touching you it felt magical. You started to moan. But Levi covered you mouth. "Shut up some one will hear you." When he did that that made you so horny you couldn't hold back so you pushed Levi all that way down.

You pulled the rest of his pants off and see his fully hard dick. Your mouth watered just by looking at it. You crawl a little so your mouth is aligned with his dick.

You gently grab it and started to stroke it why your hand before placing his large member in your mouth. Levi puts his hands up to his face not wanting you to see him how he was. "No let me see you." He slowly removes his hands and seeing his hot face made you feel accomplished because, he's never made a face like this before, and to be the only one to see it.

Well you hope you were the only one to see it. He groans are so hot and manly. You stopped sucking his dick and pulled off you pants so now you're fully exposed to Levi.

You get back on top of him and align your hole with his dick, you look at him and he was ready he wanted you just at much as you wanted him. You slowly put Him inside you. The pain wasn't as bad as people have said when it's your first time.

You started to move your hips up and down, you covered your lips so no noise can escape them. You've never felt this close and connect with Levi till this moment.

Levi grabs you hips and started to plunge his self in you making you gasped in pleasure. You couldn't hold in your moans any more and you moaned out his name, making him move faster inside you. "Fuck y/n your so tight. Ughhh!!! You feel so good baby." When he said your name you felt something come out of you, you didn't now what it was but it felt amazing.

With levi pounding you, you could feel something coming. You felt this intense amazing feeling come over you

After a few more strokes you let out the most loud moan, and so did Levi. He stopped moving and you could feel him twitching inside you. You get off of him, when you pulled out his cock you kind of groaned because you wanted more but you could see he was tired.

You laid next to him just looking at his side profile, just admiring it, till he turned towards you. He smiled at you " that was amazing y/n I've never felt like that before. We should do this again." You just looked at him, no thought no nothing. Just him and you, an amazing moment you both shared. You couldn't wait for the next round, and another round and another. You wanted to go all night, but you couldn't you had a long day head of you. You just hoped that you didn't die from a titan before doing this again.


	14. Making Bakugou mad part 2

(I have a the making bakugou mad series on my Tiktok. Should I start a only making bakugou mad series with its own book?? And could let me know if your liking the one shorts so far, and how can I improve if you don't much?)

{Bakugou is aged up in this story and in all of the bakugou one shots.}

You've been working a lot recently and you haven't seen bakugou in while besides when you get home and go to sleep. By the time you're up he's already gone.

Today you get to go home early, since it was a boring week and day, you decide you wanted to make bakugou a little mad. You really love doing that to him. "Im surprise he hasn't left me yet" you jokingly thought.

"I'm home bakugou," you yell when you walked inside the house you both sure. You didn't hear anything, you knew he was in the room watching tv, probably about to fall asleep. His normal schedule.

You take of your jacket, shoes and pants and threw them onthe floor in front of the door. That's one thing he will get mad at because he hates it when you leave you shit laying around."what a clean freak" you thought.

Walking into the room you see bakugou laying there with his hands behind his head, and the cover covering half his body. Not taking your eyes of his bare chest.

You started to walk over to his side of the bed, while you were doing that you looked up at him and you can see his eyes following you.

You grazed your hand on the side of the bed till you right next to him. Asking what the hell are you doing with his eyes. You sat down and just looked at him. You could tell he wasn't in the mood, but of course you didn't care.

"What?... I wanted to see how your doing, I have talked to you all week." Before he could say anything you got on top of him, and just looked at him, his eyes following your every move.

You wanted to laugh but you composed yourself. You started to play with the end of the cover that laid on top of his hips. "What are you doing teddy bear." He said making sure you know he wasn't in the mood for your game's

"I told you I wanted to talk." You said rolling your eyes in the process. "I'm not in the mood for your games Y/N." "Bakugou... Baby I just want to talk." You said with a smile on your face, knowing that's not what you want to do at all.

"I know what you're trying to do." I just looked at him confused, "dang I thing he's caught on" you said in your head. "Really now?" You said while raising one eyebrow.

"Y/N just say what you want to say or fuck off." You were shocked by his words. You lightly laughed at his words. In no way was bakugou amused at the moment. "Okay.... I just wanted to... you know..." "Fuck"

"Yes" is all you could say. You were kind of embarrassed. "Damn he's so sexy" you said in your head.

Bakugou moved his hands from under his head to your waist. "You could of just asked instead of trying to play your little games. I would of said yes." He said while looking at your chest.

You could feel his member grow while he was looking at your body. "Fuck" you hear him say under his breath. "I want you so bad teddy bear, I wanted you all week. since you wanted to play, let's play all night baby. Thats your punishment."

You were headed for a long restless night, and you didn't mind.

You felt bakugou's hand move to the bottom of your shirt so he could take it off. He placed both of his hands on your breast and started to message them through your bra.

While he was doing that you pulled down The covers a little where you could see his hard member through his boxers. You slide your hand down to grab the large thing and started to stroke it.

Bakugou started to groan sexually, and that makes you super wet. Bakugou takes one of his hands and places it down to your sensitive area and he started to massage your clit. Making you softly moan.

After some minutes bakugou stopped and flipped you over so now you're laying on your back and he's on top of you. He takes off your panties. Now you're fully naked in front of the man you very much love.

He lowers his head down to your very much wet p*ssy and he started to go down on you. Making sensitive member making lewd nosies when he uses his tongue.

You hands make their way to his blonde hair pulling at it lightly making him groan in pleasure.

When he groaned you felt the vibration of it and that makes you cum. Instead of bakugou coming back up, he stayed down there now sucking on you and fingering you. Making you go crazy by his tongue and fingers.

Your toes curl in the process, making you moan louder and louder. "Bakugou....I want you..." you said through breathless words "I need...you...inside me." And with that bakugou obliged to your words, pulling his fingers out and licking them. ""you taste so fucking good."

He aligned his extra large member to yours. Looking at you making sure you're okay, and to see if your ready for him. You nobbed your head telling him you're ready.

He slowly pushed himself in you, making inhale, because of the pain. Although you and him have done this many many times before your body still isn't use to his large cock, and he know that.

Inch be inch he feels you up making your eyes row to the back of your head because of the pleasure and pain your feeling. You couldn't get enough of him and you wanted a lot more.

When he finally had all his inches in you, he started to move his lower half cause this euphoric feeling all over your body.

You had your hands around his neck but moved them to his back, with every stroke you left marks on his back, and that makes bakugou groan.

"Fuck... you're tight." He said through his groans. Bakugou started to move faster inside you causing you to moan out his name loud.

Bakugou loves it when you moan his name specially loud so everyone can know who is fucking you, and making feel good. That's what he said anyways. "Fuck teddy bear, you feel so damn good, keep saying my name baby"

Bakugou speeds up, after a couple strokes he explodes all inside you, Feeling his warm liquid inside of you.

You knew him not wearing protection would come bite you in the ass but at that moment you didn't care, all you cared about was that you wanted more.

Bakugou pulls out, and you groan because, you weren't satisfied yet.

"Don't worry I'm not finished with you yet." Your heart started to better fast. You didn't know what was to come.

Bakugou scoots down a little and he makes eye contact with you before he went down on you again. Bakugou is really good with his tongue, and his fingers.

It felt really good but, not as good when Bakugou was inside you. What you really wanted was his massive d*ck.

After you cum the second time with Bakugou fingering you, he came up to and started to make out with you.

You decide to flip him so know your on top of him. "I need you inside me Bakugou." When You said that his large member started to grow bigger. You scoot down enough so that you can suck him off.

When you put his large member in your mouth you felt him grow even bigger. So you scoot back up and you align yourself with him and you push your down on his extra large cock.

When your p*ssy fully intakes Bakugou d*ck you feel your walls beat against his member making you moan. Bakugou grabs your waist to hold in place, and he started to pump himself in and out of you.

After several hour of you and Bakugou have amazing sex, you could see light coming from your windows. "Wow we really did go all night" you thought in your head.

Bakugou falls down next to you in exhaustion. He turns his head towards you. His beautiful red eyes looking at you in a haze, you could tell he was extremely tired and exhausted.

The long night was amazing and you hoped that you and him can do this again.

But some things aren't meant to happen.


	15. Jealous Kuroo part 2

You and Kuroo have been sneaking around for quite some time now, you haven't had the chance or courage to tell Kenma yet. You know he would be fine with it, but it could be that one chance that he would probably care, because him and Kuroo are best friends, and you and kenma are best friends.

You kind of overthink things like this. "What if he would say that if me and kuroo broke off in a really bad way, it would effect me and Kenma's relationship I would guess."

You spend most of your time with Kuroo, if you're not at college or hanging with kenma. You and kuroo aren't actually dating as kuroo says, but you guys do couple things together, so it's very confusing.

So you decide to see what he would do if you wanted to see other people while with him. Because again in his words "you two aren't dating" you kind of roll your eyes at that statement.

You really didn't want to see other people you just wanted to see his reaction, and if he's okay with it you might actually do it.

So you were at kuroo' apartment just hanging out cuddling, kissing, touching. And one thing leads to another, your clothes are off and his clothes are off.

No matter how many times you see Kuroo without a shirt you still get butterflies in stomach, and seeing his massive member, your sensitive area also get butterflies.

After a long night of you and him going at it like dogs, you get up to take a shower, after that you head to the kitchen with just a shirt on and made some breakfast for you and Kuroo. 

You were almost down with the food when Kuroo walks in, in just his boxers looking extra spicy with his bed head. He walks up behind you and hugs you and kisses your neck. "Morning chibi Chan, you're up early, did I not satisfy you enough." He said wiggling his eyebrows at you. You just shook your head at him while making his plate and going to the table and eating.

It was kind of quiet while you two were eating. "I've been thinking" kuroo looks up at you with curious eyes. "I think we should, you know...." you took a long pause "see other people, like we still see each but also other people." What once was a curious stare now to a hard scowl. He was looking at you like you just barked or something.

You see him shake his head like he was trying to get rid of a thought. "What did you say" he said more of a statement than a question, Like he was daring me to say it again. " I want to see other people, I like you and all but if we're not dati...." Kuroo gets up from his set and just stands there for a few seconds before yelling at you. "What am I not good enough for you. You need some else dick other than mine!"

"Whoa, first of all we're not dating kuroo!" I yelled back at him. "And second I can see who ever I want!" You see kuroo's knuckles go white from clinching the chair in front of him. "Why can't I just have you and not have a label. Why do I have to say your my girlfriend." You looked at kuroo a little confused at his words. "Answer this for me kuroo, what are we? Huh, because I would like to know, because we fuck all the time I'm always at your house, we cuddle, watch movies together go out to eat sometimes."

He didn't answer you, you just nodded you head at him. "Fine, I'm just going to leave. I really didn't want to see other people, I would of thought you would say you wanted to be with me. But obviously not." You go change and grab all you things and walk out the door. You stood there for a few seconds, but he didn't come out. "Didn't want any labels huh." tsk

It's been about week since the whole kuroo thing. You were on your way to go hang out with kenma, get your mind off things. Things meaning Kuroo.

Walking to up to kenmas house you open the door, because he always has his door unlocked, which you hate very much. You go into the kitchen grab some juice and a snack for kenma because he sometimes doesn't eat.

Walking into Kenma's room you hear someone smack their lips, you look up from your phone and you see kuroo. You kind of got butterflies in your stomach when you seen him. "Hey kenma I got you some juice and a snack, have you eaten today?" Kenma nodded his head yes, he was to focused on his game to actually speak.

"What are you doing here?" Kuroo asked kind of rude. "He's my friend to." You said while rolling your eyes. You looked away from him and checked your phone.

You could feel kuroo staring at you. "Who are you texting?" He said with a hint of jealousy. "None of your business stupid, you're not my boyfriend." You rolled your eyes when you said that. "I'm not stupid, and I was just curious that's all, aren't you curious on who their texting kenma?" Great now he's getting kenma involved. "Yeah I guess." Kenma said.

"Fine, you want to know. I'm texting my mom" when I said that I looked straight at kuroo, I could see his body relax a little when I said that. Kenma could feel the weird vibes between me and kuroo. "What happened, are yall not have sex any more." My jaw dropped when he said that. "What?!" You and kuroo said at the same time.

"I knew you and kuroo have been together, I'm not stupid you know, or a little kid. When you both would come and see me and hang out I could just tell." "Oh" is all you could say. " yeah me and kuroo were never together we were just fuck buddies."

"Y/n can I talk to you real quick?" Kuroo asked "why?" You said genuinely confused. Kuroo got up and walked towards you, grabbing your hand and saying "just listen this once please." Without hesitation you followed him to the living room.

"Look I really miss you. I want you back." He said not making eye contact with you. " why do you mean back,you never had me. in your

words we weren't dating." "Y/n look I was just scared okay, when we first started this whole thing we're just going to be fuck buddies but things changed. I actually like you more then that. I..I.. want you to be mine okay. I wanted to tell you that but I was scared."

"Why were you scared, I would never do anything you know. You mean to much to me." All You wanted to do was kiss him right now. He was finally telling you how he felt. "I was just scared that I might hurt you." When he said that you knew that you didn't just like him you loved him.

You scooted a little closer to him and hugged him. "I'm really sorry for what I said. I didn't want to see other people. I only wanted to be with you. I should've of said what I said." While kuroo was holding you all you wanted to was kiss the shit out of him. "No I'm glad you did, because I would of never admit my really feeling for you. I thought stay as we were would be good enough but I see it wasn't."

Kuroo gently placed his hand on your chin so you can look up at him, you saw his eyes look to your lips and back to your eyes. He leaned in and kissed you. This kiss was different from all the others, this was more passionate.

He pulled away and pulled you in for a hug, he whispered in your ear "I love you Chibi Chan" your heart started to race. To think that once you and him hated each other but know you both love each other.

"I love you too."

"If you too are done I need help on this game!"


End file.
